1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method of manufacturing carved wooden doors and in particular to one which can produce carved wooden doors at a faster speed than the conventional and can prevent the joint connections from becoming loose thereby prolonging the service life thereof
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional method of manufacturing carved wooden doors generally includes the steps of providing vertical rails 11 and horizontal rails 12, providing rectangular panels 13 with flanges 131, providing tenons 121 on two ends of the horizontal rails 12 and mortises 112 and grooves 113 on the inner edges of the vertical rails 11, assembling the vertical rails 11, horizontal rails and rectangular panels 13 together with the tenons 121 engaged with the mortises 112 and the flanges 131 engaged with the grooves 113 thereby forming a carved wooden door 1.
However, it is necessary to form carving on the edge 132 or the surface of the rectangular panels 13 so as to provide an aesthetic appearance, but the manufacturing of such carved wooden doors is complicated thus increasing the cost. Furthermore, after a certain time period of use, the joints between the vertical rails 11, horizontal rails 12 and the rectangular panels 13 will become loose due to expansion and retraction in different seasons thus forming clearances and therefore impairing the outlook of the door.
Another conventional method of manufacturing carved wooden doors includes the steps of joining rectangular panels made of plywood with vertical and horizontal rails. However, it is necessary to stick a layer of natural solid wood on the outer sides of the rectangular panels and the vertical and horizontal rails. Anyhow, such a kind of door does not look like a carved wooden door at all.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of manufacturing carved wooden doors which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improved method of manufacturing carved wooden doors.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing carved wooden doors which can produce carved wooden doors at a faster speed than the conventional and can prevent the joint connections from becoming loose thereby prolonging the service life thereof
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of manufacturing carved wooden doors includes the steps of forming wooden blocks with different width but same height and joining them together at a vertical lateral side thereof, joining said wooden blocks together to form a rectangular member for carving, carving desired patterns on said rectangular member, and carving a transverse recess on said rectangular member and affixing a panel in said transverse recess to form a complete carved wooden door.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To filly appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.